


The Sweetest Edgy Family

by FatefulAfterlife



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frank is a dad, Gen, The three children are very close, Tiny Mikey, Wholesome, small Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatefulAfterlife/pseuds/FatefulAfterlife
Summary: Frank has already adopted one son, and doesn’t mind being a single father. When his son asks for siblings, he’s all over that idea.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“Dad?” my adopted son asks me at the dinner table. He has a look of childish wonder behind a lot of long, curly hair. It’s nice hair, and he’s had curly hair all six years of his life.

“Yes, Ray?” I ask, taking a bite of my food. It’s just me and my son, no other parents. I have a job that pays well, so it’s pretty easy.

“I wanna sibling. Please, dad, can I have a sibling?” Ray asks innocently. He’s practically bouncing in his chair. He’s using the puppy dog eyes.

“I’ll think about it. It shouldn’t be an issue.” I tell him. 

We both finish dinner and it’s already well into the evening because I fell asleep and forgot to make dinner on time. I take my son up to his room.

“It would be neat to have a brother... or two.” Ray says, pulling his blanket over him when I finish reading him a bedtime story.

“I’ll see what I can do. Goodnight, kiddo.” I whisper, turning off the light and leaving.

I mean, it’s not a bad idea. I’ll go check out the orphanage tomorrow. I’ve heard the horror stories about the kids from there, so I guess I got lucky. If a brother or two is what my son wants, I’ve got no problem providing it.   
————————————————  
Now here I stand, right in front of this horrible looking place. The orphanage, more like kid prison. Let’s hope I can help get some little angel or angels out of this hellhole. Ray is at school, so if I manage to adopt anyone, it’ll be a surprise.

I walk in, and the place doesn’t actually smell that bad. Vanilla, some baking must be going on. I walk up to the office area and a woman opens the door for me. 

“Can I help you?” The woman asks politely. She’s got thick pink glasses and an equally pink blouse tucked into a white skirt. She’s got puffy brown hair and way too much makeup.

“I’m actually looking to adopt.” I respond, moving a bit of my black hair out of my face.

“Ah! How wonderful! Come in and sit, dear. We’ll get all the paperwork in order.” The woman invites me into her office. “My name is Dorothy, pleased to meet you, Mr....”

“Iero. Frank Iero.” I shake her hand and sit on a chair on the other side of her desk.

“I remember you, you’re the gentleman that gave little Raymond a home! How is he?” Dorothy asks, sitting behind her desk with a pen and paper.

“He’s good, doing well in school. He’s quite happy aside from a few times where he feels a bit lonely, but I work from home so that is very rare.” I tell her. “He really wants a sibling or two, and I don’t mind at all.”

“We do have two boys actually. They’re sweet, and they’re brothers. They never leave each other’s side, the small one has escaped his bed in the toddler area to go and lay with his big brother. Would you like to meet them?” Dorothy asks.

“I’d love to, what are their names?” I ask. She doesn’t respond and instead takes me to the common area. 

There are kids everywhere, playing with hand-me-down toys and play fighting. A few are playing tag. The room is a buzz of laughter and cheer, but I know that’s just a pretence they do in hopes of being adopted.

In the corner of the room, I spot two boys, not joining the chaos. The bigger one is reading to a much smaller boy and teaching him to read and sound out words.

Dorothy leads me over to the two boys. Now that I’ve got a closer look, they’re cute. One has jet black, shoulder length hair. He’s the one reading. The smaller one has brown, feathery hair and thick rimmed glasses with black frames. He appears to be much smaller.

“Frank, meet Gerard and Mikey.” Dorothy says, encouraging them to follow her and I.

The dark haired one waves a little at me. “I’m Gerard.” 

The littlest one mimics his brother. “I’m Mikey!” He sounds extremely excited.

Gerard holds Mikey’s small hand and they walk along behind us. It’s honestly adorable, and I feel my heart melt the way it did when I adopted Ray.

“Now dearies, you may ask each other questions. I’ll be right outside for when you’re finished.” Dorothy leads us into a room decorated in blue spots. She leaves us three in the room, and the little ones immediately sit down on chairs. 

“Nice to meet you two. Can you introduce yourselves?” I ask in a friendly tone.

Gerard is smiling now too. “I’m Gerard! I’m six years old, and I like rock music. I have a little brother and I like vampires.” 

An edgy little child, absolutely perfect.

Upon hearing Gerard finish, Mikey looks nervous but speaks anyways. He constantly looks away from eye contact. “M-my name’s Mikey, I’m three... this is Gee, he’s the best in the world!” He gestured to his brother. “I like his music too, it sounds pretty. I also like unicorns.” 

TWO EDGY CHILDREN! They’ll get along great with Ray! I’m smiling again.

“I love rock music! So does my adopted son actually. You’ll like him, he’s nice. Very caring and protective.” I say.

“Like Gee!” Mikey pipes up.

“Your brother seems very sweet and caring.” I smile.

“I love your tattoos! I wanna be an artist when I grow up.” Gerard says, completely off topic.

“That’s a lovely idea. I just play music.” I tell them.

“Wha kind?” Mikey asks, shifting in his chair.

“I play a lot of rock, I’m a guitarist.” I say, giving another gentle smile.

The way their faces brighten up afterwards has made up my mind. I’m building my edgy family and nobody can stop me. I knock on the door and Dorothy opens it. “I’ll adopt them both.” I say confidently.


	2. Settling In

So here we are on the car ride home, two small children in the back, and their two small boxes of possessions in the trunk. Gerard is still teaching Mikey how to read, though I’m pretty sure he already can.

“How you pronounce that?” Mikey asks, pointing to a place on the page.

“Di-no-saur.” Gerard says it slowly for his brother to mimic and in no time, he’s got it.

“L-long ago, dinosaurs ruled the earth. Like big lizards.” Mikey reads faster than other three year olds.

“Nice job, little bro!” Gerard congratulates him with a hug. 

We pull up to the school, and Ray walks up to the car. He looks in the window and gasps for a second before a large smile crosses his face and he jumps for joy.

“I GOT BROTHERS!!” Ray shouts before getting in the backseat with the others. “Hi there, my name is Ray! I’m so glad to meet you.” 

“I’m Gerard, and this is Mikey.” Gerard gestures to the smaller boy.

“Hi.” Mikey says a bit shyly.

The car ride home basically continues like that, and then we’re all jamming to an Avenged Sevenfold song on the radio. I already think this was a good idea, props to Ray.

When we get inside, all three of them go straight upstairs to play in Ray’s room. I’ve gotta set up an air mattress later for the two until I can get some actual beds. Thankfully, we have a guest room that’s empty.

I hear Gerard’s and Ray’s voices talking excitedly from the room, I guess little Mikey is staying quiet. I get the shy vibe from him. I locate and inflate the air mattress, draping some sheets over it. I guess the boys are going to have to share this mattress for the night. I’ll go out and get beds tomorrow. I also have to register Gerard for school, as Mikey is still two years too young.

I won’t mind staying with him during the day, he’s cute and seems well behaved. I finish setting up the sheets and go downstairs to start making dinner. Just a simple chicken and vegetables night, nothing fancy. I get tofu instead though.

It’s around an hour later, and I start to set the table.

“Boys! It’s dinner time!” I call up the stairs. I hear their little footsteps come downstairs and sit at the table. Poor little Mikey can’t reach the table from his chair, so I get him a few pillows for height. He gives me a little smile.

“Thank you!” He says, in the usual tiny voice most three year olds have. It’s adorable.

“This is good, much better than the orphanage food.” Gerard says, already biting into the food.

“So how do you like the house so far?” I ask, taking a bite.

“I love it!” Mikey says excitedly.

“Same here, it’s great here. And plus, Ray is really nice. You two are like the nicest people.” Gerard says, smiling a little bit.

“I like my brothers.” Ray says, he’s still smiling from earlier.

“In a week, they’re going to send somebody here to inspect the place. They’re gonna ask plenty of questions.” I tell them. “And I’m going to get you two some real beds tomorrow, does an air mattress work for tonight?”

“Yeah I don’t mind. Mikes usually crawls into my bed anyways. He gets a lot of nightmares after... what happened.” Gerard explains.

“You’re a very responsible and protective older brother, Gerard. I’m not going to press on what happened, I’ll let you guys explain that when you’re comfortable. I will ask one thing though; how bad do the nightmares get?” I ask.

“Bad. Sometimes he kicks and screams, sometimes he cries. You’ll find out what happened eventually, but not from me.” Gerard says in the most polite way possible.

“I see. So tomorrow I have to get you registered for first grade with Ray. Mikey has to wait a couple years before he can start kindergarten.” I tell them. Mikey doesn’t seem to like it.

“I wanna go to school with Gee.” Mikey says in a bit of a pout.

“You’re not old enough, Mikey. In two years you can join him.” I say. “Right now, you’ve gotta stay home with me.”

“Fine... he’ll come home though, right?” Mikey asks.

“Of course, I’d never leave you.” Gerard reassures him.

“Who wants to go back to playing in my room?” Ray says. I notice that they’ve all finished their dinner. He’s already halfway up the stairs.

“I do!” Gerard says, running up the stairs after Ray.

Mikey looks down at the floor and I realize the height is scaring him. He grabs everyone else’s dishes but doesn’t get down. I smile and help him get down. He takes the dishes to the kitchen but can’t reach the sink.

“Want help?” I giggle. He smiles and nods so I pick him up. He puts the dishes in the sink but doesn’t seem to want to let go of me. After a while, I realize he’s fallen asleep in my arms.

It’s been a while since I’ve had a small child fall asleep in my arms. So I take him upstairs and set him down on the air mattress, pulling off his glasses. Before I leave the room however, he starts to squirm around in the bed.

Nightmares. With a deep sigh, I walk back over and nudge him awake. He bolts awake and latches onto my shirt, crying. One thing I’d soon learn is that Mikey cries A LOT. 

“It’s okay... you’re safe. What happened, kiddo?” I ask, rubbing his back.

“T-They were hurting Gee... then they h-hurt me...” Mikey is crying still.

So that’s why they were in the orphanage. Abusive parents. I silently vow to never do the same. I mean, I wasn’t planning to anyways, but I’ll be extra careful to not potentially trigger anything traumatic.

“They can’t hurt anyone here... you’re safe. If they do, I’ll smack them with my guitar.” I say, earning a small giggle.

“Wanna put on pyjamas.” Mikey says, standing up. 

“I think they’re in your little box of stuff, kiddo.” I say. He walks over to the box and pulls out a onesie that has a unicorn horn on the hood.

He rushes to the bathroom to change and comes back in his unicorn onesie. It’s honestly adorable. I see Gerard walk in.

“Nightmare again?” Gerard asks, holding out a small stuffed unicorn for his brother.

“Helena! Thank you, Gee!” Mikey says, taking the plush and hugging it.

“You like unicorns, Mikey?” I ask, smiling at him.

“Mhm. Gramma gave me this before... before she went to sleep.” he says. I know what he means. Poor thing.

I tuck him into bed after he’s hugged everyone tight enough to prevent breathing and I go to Ray’s room with Gerard. They’ve set up a little racetrack for marbles.

“Wanna race, dad?” Ray asks, handing me a marble.

“Sure, I don’t see an issue with that.” I say, setting my marble on the track. 

Both kids are giggling as the marbles go down the track. Gerard’s marble ends up winning and he looks so proud of himself.

“Do you boys want to watch a movie downstairs?” I ask. I receive two eager nods.

“You’ll have to be quiet though, your brother is sleeping.” I say, leading them downstairs and to the couch.

“Wall-E!” Gerard suggests.

“I love that movie!” Ray agrees. These two are like best friends already.

I start the movie and watch it with them. The timing seems to be perfect, because as it’s finishing, the two boys are starting to drift off.

“Bed time, you two. Let’s go. Only one more day of school left this week, and Gerard has to get signed up.” I say, leading them upstairs.

“Yes dad.” I hear them both say. Gerard called me dad for the first time! It’s good progress.

They both change into some basic pyjamas and I tuck them into their beds. Gerard is extra careful he doesn’t wake up Mikey as he slips under the covers.

I read them both short bedtime stories and head back downstairs to go to sleep myself. I’m quite happy I decided to get these children. I like being a dad.


	3. Quality Family Bonding

The morning alarm clock wakes me up and I get dressed. Just my usual black clothing. I walk to the kitchen to start making breakfast, thankfully it doesn’t slip my mind that I now have three kids. That would’ve been bad.

I hear little footsteps coming down the stairs and there is little Mikey, dragging Helena behind him. He looks tired, and rubs his eyes behind his glasses. He’s got a bit of bedhead and I notice he’s wearing a black outfit as well.

“Morning, kiddo!” I say, helping him into his chair.

“Morning, dada!” Mikey says excitedly. He doesn’t look tired when he’s actually happy. My heart melts when he calls me “dada”.

“Morning, dad!” Gerard shouts, rushing to the table. He’s actually combed his hair and is wearing a black T-shirt over black jeans.

“Good morning, dad!” Ray walks in. God damn, everyone’s wearing black today and I wonder if they’re like me and Ray. Both of our wardrobes consist of black and dark coloured clothing. 

I serve some pancakes to everyone at the table. After a while, I instruct everyone to get their school bags and I’m thankful Gerard already has one with supplies in it because I forgot. I realize I can’t just leave Mikey home alone so I pick him up and carry him to the car, sitting him in a booster seat. I found it in the trunk. I still kept it from when Ray was little, and I’m thankful once again. 

“Seatbelts, boys.” I say, putting mine on as well. I’m so glad these kids aren’t difficult, they put their seatbelts on without hassle. 

“How’s your school?” Gerard asks.

“Oh it’s great. Some really good art classes too. You’ll like it.” Ray tells him.

“Will we be in the same class?” Gerard asks. It’s almost certain, because there aren’t many kids in Ray’s class.

“Let’s hope so.” Ray responds, resting his hands in his lap.

We pull up to the school, and we all get out of the car. I have to carry Mikey because he fell asleep. Gerard is okay with this, but keeps checking. All three of us walk to the office and wait to be addressed. 

Gerard and Ray are playing rock, paper, scissors while Mikey is still asleep in my arms. The secretary calls us up and I start to fill out the necessary paperwork. I had to put down the sleeping child in my arms, but only on the chair beside me. When the papers are complete, the secretary motions for the two boys to follow her.

“Gee? Where going?” Mikey asks, waking up.

“School, Mikes. I’ll be home afterwards. Be good for dad, love you.” Gerard smiles at him before walking away with the secretary to Ray’s classroom. I hear a small cheer of victory from the two, meaning they’re in the same class.

“Let’s go pick out some beds now, kiddo.” I offer my hand and Mikey takes it. He walks with me back to the car, but can’t climb into the seat. 

“Dada, help.” Mikey asks, making grabby hands in my direction. It’s damn impossible to hide my smile as I help the little guy into his seat.

I help him with the seatbelt and go to my seat. It’s almost completely silent in the car without the other two, so I decide to start up conversation.

“Sooooo... you like unicorns. But why do you like unicorns?” I ask, eyes unmoving from the road ahead of me. I’ll gladly converse with my son, but I will never endanger him with reckless driving.

A quick glance in the mirror reveals that Mikey brought Helena along with him. He’s hugging her very tight, and smiling in my direction.

“They’re cute. And my friend. They’re magic. Very pretty.” Mikey says, sticking his little arm up to the front to hand me Helena. I wait til we’re at a red light before looking her over. 

It’s a red unicorn with a bright white horn and a black mane with a matching black tail. It’s hand sewn and looks handmade. Figures why he loves it so much. His grandma must’ve made it special for him.

“She’s very pretty, and cute. She feels magical, I can see why you like her as a friend. Everything you said checks out, little dude.” I hand her back to him with a smile and the look he gave me melts my heart. His mouth is agape but smiling and his eyes are wide with wonder. He eagerly takes Helena back and hugs her tight. 

“I love you, dada.” Mikey says. I can’t help but smile again.

“I love you too, kiddo.” I say. 

We pull up to the place that sells beds and I hop out of the car. I go and help lift Mikey off his seat because he’s scared of the height. 

“Can Helena come too?” Mikey asks, holding her out to me.

“Of course, just don’t lose her.” I ruffle his hair and lock the car. He giggled and holds out his tiny hand for me to hold.

We walk into the store and look around. There are plenty of beds to choose from in all shapes and sizes. I take Mikey to the kid’s section and ask him which one Gerard would like.

“Ummmm...” Mikey squeezes my hand and leads me over to one with a black metal frame that fits Gerard perfectly.

“Good choice! Nice job, Mikey.” I crouch down and hold up my hand. He gives me a high five with his tiny hand and smiles.

“Now lets go pick out your bed.” I boop his nose and he giggles. He’s still holding Helena when we get to the smaller beds. 

They aren’t too much smaller, only by a few inches. I see Mikey go up to one and have to climb onto it. I’ll have to remember to get a stool for him.

“Helena likes it.” Mikey says, patting the bed next to him. “Sit, dada.” 

“Of course, as the fair prince, Mikey, desires.” I smile, doing a small bow which makes him giggle. Then I sit beside him and he leans against me, burying his face in my shirt. I feel his small arms latch onto me with small, grabby hands. I don’t think I’ll ever get over how cute he is.

“Do you like this one, dada?” Mikey asks. I pick up Helena from off the bed to avoid her being stolen or something.

“I do, actually. Great choice, kiddo.” I say. He’s nuzzled so far into my side, he squirms onto my lap and continues to hug me.

“Let’s go now, I have to go tell the cashier which ones we want.” I pick him up and hand him Helena.

He’s still latched onto me and I order the beds. They’ll be dropped off later once we get home via delivery. I carry my son out to the car and strap him into the car seat carefully.

He’s asleep in the back seat as we drive home, and I don’t dare disturb him. When we get home, I carry him inside after locking the car. For a three year old, he’s extremely light. 

I await the delivery guy, as school doesn’t end for another few hours. Mikey is curled up on my lap, one arm hugging Helena and one arm wrapped around my wrist. He’s tiny and precious.

The doorbell rings and I have to move Mikey off my lap, causing him to wake up. I open the door and the beds get delivered. Once they’re in the room, I start to build the frames.

“Can I help, dada?” Mikey is peeking into the room at me.

“If you want to, just don’t get hurt.” I warn. I see him walk over to the piece I’m working on.

We end up piecing the beds together in decent time so I pick him up and we go to the living room together. 

“Dada?” Mikey asks, crawling across the couch towards me.

“Yes?” I say, patting his head.

“I’m cold..” he mutters in response. 

I get a blanket from the closest closet and give it to him. Before long, I’ve got a blanket child. It’s only a tiny face among the fabric peeking out at me.

“Blanket child!” I say, petting him.

“I want dada to have blanket. Be warm!” Mikey shouts, pulling my hand into the blanket with him.

“Awwwww okay then.” I comply, letting him wrap the blanket around both of us. He’s leaning on me again. 

I forgot how much attention that tiny children require, and this one seems to be missing a lot of emotional warmth. I want to be there for him when his brothers can’t. I pat his little head and signal to get up.

“We have to go pick up Ray and Gerard from school, I can’t leave you home alone.” I say, deciding that it’s better to just carry him out to the car.


End file.
